Histoires de LunaL (13)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Le délire temporel. Des inscrits à Pottermore (le site qui doit soi-disant prolonger la saga) sont admis dans des hôpitaux moldus pour cause de désorientation temporelle. Enquête.


HISTOIRES DE LUNAL (13)

Pottermore et le délire temporel

_Cet article signé LunaL a été publié dans _Le Chicaneur_._

On dit entre les branches que plusieurs fans de J.K. Rowling auraient été admis dans des hôpitaux moldus pour désorientation temporelle. Certains accusent Pottemore d'être responsable du phénomène.

Pour en savoir plus long, je me suis infiltré au Bethlem Royal Hospital de Londres et j'ai constaté par moi-même l'état des lieux.

Dans l'aile _J.K. Rowling_, nommée ainsi en l'honneur de cette grande bienfaitrice, tout un étage est réservé à des patients dont il est impossible de connaître la raison de l'hospitalisation. L'accès à cet étage est strictement interdit et des gardiens portant sur leur veste un insigne affichant la lettre « P » (pour «Pottermore », sans doute) ont été postés à chacune des entrées.

Je suis tout de même parvenu à déjouer ces mesures de sécurité et à pénétrer dans une des chambres où repose un adolescent atteint d'un mal étrange.

À son chevet se trouvaient le docteur Adidas Roning Chou, un podiatre qui n'avait rien à faire là – vu qu'il s'occupe des pieds et non du cerveau −, la docteure Eugénie Danlabouteï, spécialiste des maladies transmises par le ver _Bouteillis Bouteillis_, ainsi que plusieurs internes, qu'il est inutile de nommer.

La docteure Danlabouteï expliquait aux autres : « Ce cas de désorientation temporelle qui affecte le lobe temporal (ou vice-versa) est une première. Comme vous le voyez, le patient change d'âge toutes les dix minutes selon un cycle qui, d'après nos observations, le fait passer successivement de 13 à 14 ans, puis de 14 à 18 ans (son âge réel), puis de 18 ans à 6 mois et, enfin, de 6 mois à -1 an. Le cycle recommence ensuite.

Un interne leva la main : « Y a-t-il des signes avant-coureurs de la maladie ? »

« Bonne question, répondit la docteure. Les patients ont un seul point commun : ils étaient tous inscrits à Pottermore, un site qui essaie tant bien que mal (et plutôt mal que bien) d'amuser les jeunes en s'inspirant de l'histoire d'un certain Harry Potter. Quant aux signes avant-coureurs, tout ce que nous avons pu apprendre jusqu'ici, c'est que, juste avant de commencer les cycles de changement d'âge, plusieurs patients étaient tiraillés entre, d'une part, l'envie irrésistible de quitter le site et de fermer leur compte et, d'autre part, un irrépressible besoin de continuer à subir les bugs de Pottermore en espérant une amélioration qui ne viendra sans doute jamais. »

J'en avais assez entendu.

Je suis allé interroger notre chère Luna Lovegood, devenue Mme Luna Scamander, âgée de 32 ans (ou de 21 ans, si on préfère son incarnation par Evanna Lynch) ou encore de 14 ans si on considère que nous sommes en 4e année à Poudlard sur Pottermore.

Vous me suivez ?

« Chère Luna, lui ai-je demandé, crois-tu que cette maladie est attribuable aux Joncheruines ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! a-t-elle répondu. Cette maladie est attribuable au bug _Tempus Pottermoriensis_. »

« Peux-tu expliquer à nos lecteurs ce qu'est le bug _Tempus Pottermoriensis_ ? »

« Voilà ! La désorientation temporelle est causée par Pottermore. Reprenons le cas que tu viens de présenter : un garçon de 17 ans s'inscrit à Pottermore en 2012 (il est donc né en 1995). Aujourd'hui, dans la salle commune, il bavarde avec d'autres Pottermoriens de choses qui lui arrivent maintenant, à 18 ans. Mais il est aussi en 4e année à Poudlard sur Pottermore. Il a donc 14 ans. Mais comme Pottermore est en retard dans la publication des chapitres, il n'a en fait que 13 ans, car nous en sommes toujours dans le _Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ (3e année à Poudlard). Or, l'action du _Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ se déroule en réalité en 1993-1994, un an avant sa naissance. Mais comme nous devrions être en 4e année (donc, en 1994-1995), il serait un nourrisson. L'absence de repères temporels stables est sans doute la cause de cette désorientation. Je suis moi-même inscrite à Pottermore et je dois t'avouer que j'y perds mon lapin.»

« Merci, chère Luna (ou Evanna). Je constate que l'âge t'a rendu plus…moins…Enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Merci d'avoir éclairé ma poterne…»

« De rien, LunaL. »

« Un dernier mot avant de se quitter ? »

« Eh bien ! Je suis de tout cœur avec celles et ceux qui souffrent de ce mal causé par Pottermore. Je vais en parler à mon ex-petit ami Neville pour voir s'il ne connaîtrait pas une plante qui pourrait alléger les souffrances de ces malheureux. »

« Tu n'as pas changé, Luna. Tu es toujours aussi belle et pleine de bonté. »

Luna s'est alors penchée vers moi et m'a glissé à l'oreille :« Je suis très heureuse pour Helena et toi. Vous allez très bien ensemble. Même s'il est difficile de déterminer où vous en êtes : en 3e ou en 4e année de Poudlard, dans la réalité ou sur Pottermore, ou encore _dix-neuf ans après_, comme dans ton récit _Le Secret de la Dame Grise_ ? »

« Merci, Luna. Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver. Je sens d'ailleurs à la fois l'envie irrésistible de quitter Pottermore et de fermer mon compte et, d'autre part, un irrépressible besoin de continuer à subir les bugs de ce site en espérant une amélioration qui ne viendra sans doute jamais. »

En conclusion, espérons que personne dans votre entourage – proche ou ami – n'est atteint par le bug _Tempus Pottermoriensis_.

Un bug de plus à ajouter à la longue liste des bugs de Pottermore.

Ne manque pas les autres Histoires de LunaL :

Histoires de LunaL (1), (2), (3), etc.


End file.
